


it's not fashionable to love me

by thewhitebirds



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alcohol, Bitterness, Careers (Hunger Games), Careers Have Issues, Drabble, Gen, Mentors, Party, Substance Abuse, The Capitol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitebirds/pseuds/thewhitebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're not the one who's been replaced here."</i>
</p><p>For some people, Finnick doesn't make a great first impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not fashionable to love me

"He's a piece of shit," Enobaria glowers, voice muffled by the champagne fountain. "King of all the pompous little shitheads that ever deigned to --"

"But you, _you_ were just the best when you won. Humble and sweet." Lyme's mouth is serious but her eyes are bright with mirth.

"Fuck off," Enobaria snaps.

"They're going to ruin his life," Lyme says in a lower voice, taking Enobaria's elbow. They look down at the crowd in the garden. "Think about that whenever you're about to be a petty, jealous bitch."

"I'll just be a cynical bitch instead."

"That's my girl."

*

Cashmere is reapplying lipstick in one of the paneled mirrors. "He's just like, a total child, you know? Thinks he's some kind of god."

Gloss's blurry reflection shrugs back. His pupils are dilated and his grin is lopsided. "As flies to wanton boys, are we to the gods. They kill us for their sport."

"You're high," Cashmere says, turning to glare at him. "You're supposed to have my back at this party, and you're literally useless." She grabs his wrist and digs her nails into it until he yelps with pain.

"I have your back," he snaps, wrenching his arm away. "But you're not the one who's been replaced here."

There's nothing to say, so she hugs him. The smell of liquor is so strong she wants to retch.  

*

"-- with sticks up their asses."

"They'll get used to you and you'll get used to them, eventually." Mags' smile is gentle. "It just takes some time. They're used to having the spotlight."  
  
"I don't need them," he says. "I have all of Panem, and I have you. That's enough."


End file.
